Isolation
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Ram wakes up one morning to find her sisters aren't in Lowee's Basilicom with her. What happened to them? Where are they? Or...Is Ram starting to lose it? Find out in Isolation! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ram woke up slowly as everything around her came into focus she found...She was alone.

Rom wasn't with her, nor was she sleeping nearby, she was just...Gone.

"Rom?" She whispered. When no-one responded she yawned and slowly got up into a seating position. "Where are you? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Again, no answer.

Ram got off of the bed and got dressed. Something wasn't quite right. The entire area was so silent - You could hear a pin drop.

Ram's eyes darted to the window. It was a peaceful day outside...Maybe Rom had gone outside to play? Maybe with Blanc? Perhaps...Hey, she didn't have to wait!

Ram quickly dashed out of her bedroom and towards the balcony of Lowee's famous Basilicom. A slight headache with some light headed feeling hitting her because she didn't give herself time to wake up properly.

"Hey every-" She was cut off as she arrived at the balcony and...There was no-one there?

"-one?" She whispered. She looked up at the sky, now feeling cross. Where WAS everyone!?

"HEY! I'm not liking this! Someone! ANYONE! Talk to me!"

All Ram was met with...Was silence.

This was a brand new scenario for her. She hadn't been in this kind of situation before and therefore didn't know how to act. Like, at all.

The weather slowly got cloudy. It was starting to get colder...But thanks to Ram's pink trademark coat - She was still warm and toasty.

"I...I'm alone?"

Ram didn't know what to be happy about (If anything); she was alone at the moment, her older sister Blanc wasn't around and neither was her other twin sister Rom. Rom being slightly older but more quiet. She had wondered about Rom a few times but...Wait...If those two were gone then...

Ram looked to the forest ahead as she thought she saw something disappear into it. She jumped over the balcony, activated her HDD form and raced after it.

"Hold it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was NOT going to let this opportunity go to waste! She was going to find out why she was alone! This thing just HAD to tell her!

By the time Ram arrived at the start of the forest, whatever it was, was gone. There was nothing there and no-one was around. Just...

Just Ram and her thoughts.

Which were deteriorating by the minute.

Ram changed back into her Human form and fell to her knees. "This isn't fair...Why me? Why..."

It didn't take long for Ram to start missing Blanc and Rom.

Soon enough, she was starting to feel sadness. Fear, rejection, loneliness, depression...and even...despair.

Ram shook her head. She should NEVER have these kinds of thoughts! NEVER!

But...This was her life right now. And she had to accept it...Somehow.

Just as she started to cry she heard a few twigs snap to her right, she looked up and there was IF. The brown haired girl blinked in confusion at seeing Ram in tears as she bent down to help her.

"Ram... Are you alright? What happened?"

Ram looked down. "I..." She managed to make out, she couldn't form a cohearant sentence. She had just been alone for awhile and-

IF took out one of her many phones from its holster. "I'll call Lady Blanc for you. She must be worried about you by now."

"Whatever."

IF blinked and looked to Ram. "Are you upset? Maybe you should calm down. Hey... It's not my fault you can't see her... For the record - I can't either so-"

"SO!?"

IF was taken aback by the abruptness.

"You think its EASY to wake up and find that your two sisters aren't there anymore!? They just vanished on me! VANISHED! Disappeared even!" Ram was fully crying now. Something in her had snapped. "I...Waahhh!" She bolted up to her feet and raced away from IF - heading towards a place she loved to visit = Planeptune.

IF scratched her head as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Came a timid voice from the other end.

"Uhhh, Lady Blanc? I think you're gonna wanna hear this."

"Can't it wait? I'm work-"

"It's about Ram."

"She's here..."

"No, she's not in the Lowee Basilicom, She was here, by the Virtual Forest, crying, just around a minute ago. She took off. I can tell you some things but I won't know enough."

"She was cry...Okay. Tell me. Tell me everything that you know. Rom and I went to Lastation to buy some games for her and Ram to play with while I work... IF, tell me everything you can."

"Okay, listen to this..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Isolation

Chapter 2.

* * *

Ram had been running for quite awhile now. Until she eventually came to a big fork in the road.

"Wha...What is this?" She managed to choke out even though her tears were still falling.

'A fork in the road?' She tilted her head to the right, no-one had ever told her of a seperate way. Normally, it was straight to Leanbox, then Lastation finishing up at Planeptune from what she could remember... Oh wait!

Maybe it was a game!?

Ram smirked. "I'll win **THIS**!" She puffed up her chest but... _Why_? Who was around to celebrate with when she did win? Would she be okay?

Ram put her hands into her coat pockets as she walked forwards, briskly but with an air of slow caution. Everyone had disappeared and she was... On her own.

If only Ram had seen IF, that, and the guild agent was following Ram at a good distance away - Not wanting to scare the Candidate.

"What's she doing now?"

IF cleared her throat. "She's gone past the fork in the road between Lowee and Leanbox. She's heading somewhere, I just don't know where. I have to get to the Basilicom soon Lady Blanc, so if it's alright with you-"

"Can you stay with her? I'll ring Histoire and see if I can get her to tell me what's going on. I AM worried to bits about her but I can't stop work at the moment. Stay with her, and if she suddenly comes back to her senses get her back here."

IF blinked. "I'm not a babysitter, a guild agent yes, _**but**_ not a babysitter. Those are two _**very**_ different roles!"

"Okay, fine. I'll pay you. Whatever it costs to follow her, I'll do it. Just don't leave her, Rom'll come out to replace you when I finish work. I need to make sure whatever Ram has isn't going to effect Rom as well."

IF calculated this and took in a deep breath and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll call when I have something."

"Thank you. I can see why Neptune likes to have you around. Bye."

IF was suprised at being thanked but when she went to ask what Blanc was on about, Blanc hung up on her. Huh. Rude. But that's Lowee's Goddess for you... Sometimes a pleasure, sometimes not. Depends on her mood.

IF looked ahead and saw Ram had slowed down to walking pace so she started to walk forwards in order to keep her in eyesight.

The weather changed to bright Sunshine with little clouds as Ram (With the trailing IF) headed into Leanbox territory.

Ram looked around as everything changed slowly. "This is nice. But still... NO-ONE'S HERE!" She shouted.

Over in Planeptune...

"Jezz! I just cleaned that Neptune! Get up!"

It was business as usual...

"I only **JUST** spilt my drink Uni! And you should be with Nepgear, right?"

"Neptune! I want that mess cleaned up before-"

Bzzt. BZZT. BZZT. BZZZT. BZZZZZT. **BZZZZZZZT!**

"Before, what?"

"Before anyone comes and-Abababababababababababababababababababbbaaaababababababababbabaa!" Histoire grumbled after sounding like a telephone. "That's the LAST time I let the other CPU's have **MY** direct line!" Histoire pulled out a reciever from...Somewhere, don't ask where. Not even Neptune knows.

Neptune's eyes widened. "Not fair!"

Nepgear walked in with a tray of cookies. "Huh? Who are you talking to Neptune?"

Neptune smirked. "Ah, little Nep with my cookies! Gimme! I'm hungry!"

Uni growled from her place on the dining chair. "Not until you've cleaned up this drink spillage! I'm NOT doing it for you!"

Nepgear pulled the tray back from Neptune's grabbing fingers. "Not." A twirl. "Until." She moved backwards. "You." She stepped forwards, causing Neptune to misjudge and fall on the floor - face first. "Clean up!" She walked over to Uni. "Here you go Uni."

Uni blushed a bit and picked up a cookie from the tray. "Thank you..."

Nepgear smiled brightly. "Anytime!"

Neptune on the other hand was by the tray (again) and had pinched a cookie without anyone seeing (somehow) and cleaned up the mess, again without anyone seeing her.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Isolation

Chapter 3.

* * *

Histoire nodded after a few moments. "I see. We'll keep an eye out for her, I'll research into this in the meantime...Yes, I understand she's very important to you-"

Neptune looked to Nepgear and Uni who were looking at her, then to Histoire. They were ALL curious about whoever Histoire was talking to/about.

Histoire took in a deep breath. "I can only see into the past, remember? I can't do the impossible... Yes Blanc. I understand. I'll get to it right away. Okay? Alright, goodbye." Histoire put the receiver away...Somewhere. Clearing her throat she began to explain what was going on to Nepgear, Uni and Neptune.

Strangely - upon hearing all of the events that were going on with Ram, Neptune suddenly stopped eating her cookie, walked over to a seat by the window and sat on it. Not saying a word to anyone.

Nepgear looked to Histoire rather worriedly, looking at her sister. "Neptune? What's..."

Neptune closed her eyes. She wasn't really paying attention to her sister... Now THIS was really odd... What would-

'I can see you Ram.'

* * *

Leanbox.

* * *

Ram suddenly stopped in mid-motion and shook her head. "No, no way! It can't be... Neptune? How can you talk in my thoughts!? THAT'S so cool! You'll have to tell me how to do this!" She smiled. "FINALLY! I'm not alone! Cake times! Fun times with Miss Nep-"

'Ram, listen to me. This isn't going to be easy to hear. So, stop smiling and listen to me.'

Ram stopped smiling and looked to the skies. "Wha...?"

'If what the others are telling me is...No, wait, wrong way around it. Ram, what CAN you see?'

Ram walked over to a tree and placed her hand on it. "I can feel...I can see most things around me but...It is all...It's almost a-"

'A blur?'

Ram nodded. "Yeah..." She lowered her head. "Neptune...What's going on...Tell me...Please... I don't like this."

'I know you don't. No-one does. Ram, I don't know how to tell you this but... Your transporting to another reality. One far removed from Hyperdimension.'

Ram started to giggle, she didn't want to believe this. How could she? She was playing with Rom just LAST NIGHT!

"Don't be silly Neptune. I can't possibly-"

'Explain where the tree to the left came from then? Or, perhaps, where you are now? You're not in Lowee, you're in Leanbox aren't you?'

Ram stopped giggling and felt her lower lip start to shake. "Neptune...Please...Please don't say it..."

'You can't see Rom and Blanc because they are in a different reality to you. Its a curse that only very few goddess' can be affected by. Tell me, did you read yesterday?'

Ram nodded. "Yeah, I read one..."

'It was called the home away in the clouds...Wasn't it?'

Ram stopped then, feeling her reality start to crumble. "Neptune... I'm scared...I want BLANC!" She screamed as she saw her left arm start to disappear.

'There's nothing Blanc can do to save you Ram. The True Goddess is the one who had this curse put on her... Only two others were also cursed. Yourself and...'

"You?"

'Something like that. I narrowly avoided the transition thanks to the multi-dimensional jumps I've done in recent times but... I can try to help but I think...Ram? Ram can you hear-'

The connection suddenly stopped, Ram screamed and in the second IF blinked to try and see Ram, she felt a whirlwind of emotions smack her in the face as she stood nearby with her phone to her ear.

"Lady Blanc... You're not going to like this..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Isolation

Chapter 4.

* * *

Blanc stopped working altogether as she heard what IF said on the phone to her. "What...Did...You say?" She could feel herself start to tremble slightly with apprehension.

 _Ram's disappeared. I don't know where or how but... She disappeared. Just before my eyes. I think she was talking to Neptune just before she did disappear but... I can't find her anywhere. Just her hat...Nothing else._

Blanc took in a very slow uneasy breath. "Okay IF. I want you to do one last thing for me. Try to figure out what Neptune knows. I'll be on my way to her Basilicom later on. I..."

 _If you need time to think about the next steps, Lady Blanc, then I can always-_

Blanc looked at the receiver and tried to hold her emotions together. "I'll...I'll get back to you. Just... Don't say anything to anyone else besides Neptune, alright?"

 _Alright, goodbye._

"Goodbye." Blanc slowly hung up the reciever as Rom looked at her sister from the other side of the room.

"Sis... It's not bad is it?"

Blanc gulped very slowly. "I don't know quite how to put this to you Rom..." She shakily got up and walked nearer to her. "Ram's...Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Rom looked at Blanc with such...Such unknowing. Such curiousity and innocence... She was... Starting to get scared. "Don't tell me..."

Blanc lowered her head as her brown hair covered her eyes she started to sniff. "I think...I'm still looking into this but... Ram's gone. I think she's died."

Rom gasped and instantly wrapped her hands around Blanc. "No... Don't say that... We can work through this! We don't have to be sa-"

Blanc wrapped her arms around Rom slowly and almost couldn't stop herself. The True Goddess would know as to how she managed to keep her tears in check. She didn't break down but she heard Rom slowly break... Until she whimpered and began to cry.

Outside the weather had changed to a much clearer Sunshine with some breaks in the clouds of Lowee. Snow fell with icicles being seen by Blanc as she put her head on top of Rom's. Rom being smaller then Blanc she was able to do this. "I'm sorry." Blanc whispered. "I am so, sorry."

* * *

Unknown Dimension

* * *

Ram spun around time and time again. She was behind something. "Huh?" She placed her hand on the wall in front of her and sighed briefly. "I can't hear Neptune anymore..."

 _ **Excuse me?**_

Ram looked to her right and nodded at the rather tall girl who looked down at her.

 _ **What's your name?**_

Ram kept quiet. She had no idea what this dimension was, nor did she have any idea WHERE it was. She was alone...Isolated from the Hyperdimension and on her own.

 _ **Come on. I'll take you somewhere warm. It can't be nice being out in the cold, can it? You're on your own, right?**_

Ram started to tear up. Memories of everyone in her dimension and her sisters coming to the forefront of her mind.

 ** _Oh..Hey..It's okay...Shhh...It's okay._**

Ram felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She stiffened up.

 _ **I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Trust me. I may be able to help you. I'm not exactly from this place myself.**_

Ram looked to the person again and muttered something. "Really? Who...Who are you?"

 _ **Yeah, and my name? My name is Karen. Karen Spacey. And yours?**_

"R-Ram..." Ram whimpered back. "I'm far away from where I...Where I used to live. I can't get back there even if I wanted to..."

 ** _Really? You have a really unique and nice name Ram. Come on, let me show you our place. I'm sure we'll be okay._**

"'kay..." Ram looked to the wall she put her hand on and send a final thought through it if she could. Using all the strength she had previously to send a telepathic message to Neptune and her family.

Ram's message:-

 _'I'm sorry Neptune. I think you were right. I may be stuck here forever. I was cursed and you were as well. So maybe, maybe one day you'll come here. But until then I have met someone called Karen Spacey. She seems nice enough. I'll miss you and the others... Tell Blanc and Rom that I...Well...I love them. Okay? Take care of yourself too. - Ram.'_

Ram let go of the wall and slowly walked with this "Karen" who had glasses, amber hair and blue eyes. She wasn't really TALL tall... But she was slightly more taller then what Blanc was.

Boy would this be a story to tell...

* * *

I have more in mind for this. I'll leave it like this for now and if I feel a sudden urge to continue I will ^^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! It really does mean a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Time.

It is a fickle thing.

One moment it lasts.

Next minute it is gone.

Some would define Time as the emphysis on Humanity as it stands.

Others would say that Time is a simple aspect of Human existance.

My name is not important.

I have spoken with Ram today...

Telephatically I know.

I haven't even told Blanc yet. I hear she's coming to see me after IF comes...

Neither of them have arrived yet.

I didn't curse Ram and neither did the True Goddess. It's just something we both had, the true goddess and Me.

I guess, somewhere along the line the illness must have been in Ram's bloodline. I'm suprised Rom hasn't contracted it yet.

If the others knew, I'm sure they would be desperate to help in some way.

This is not for them to help...At least, not at this point.

I can handle this. It is my duty.

As the person who handles the crossovers.

I am the protagonist...The main one.

Yet, sometimes it is hard.

To be the center of attention at all times.

'Tell me something Karen.' I ask in my mind.

'Yeah?' Comes her voice back to mine.

'How is she? Is she coping okay?' My voice goes again.

'Yeah, she's okay. I wouldn't say she is coping with the loss of her sisters that easily...Heck, I wouldn't want to be left without them, if I had them.' Karen's voice echoes in my mind. 'Imagine being without your family, how would you feel?'

'Actually, Karen. I have had the exact same feeling. I have travelled to different dimensions before... Maybe I can visit one day? See the tyke for myself?'

'I'd have to ask the Organic. But sure. I don't see that being a problem.' Karen's voice comes back.

'Heh, we sound similar.'

'That's true... Maybe we should have our minds tested, hehe.'

'I'm going now Karen. Say to Ram I said hi. It's...'

'Wait a second...'

She's trying to probe my mind for my name... I'll tell her.

'You don't have to probe for information again, Karen Spacey. It's Purple Heart...Or Miss Neptune as she would know me.'

'Got'cha. Neptune...That's a nice name.'

'So's yours, you cheeky so and so.'

'Ehehehe. Talk later, Ram wants me.'

'Okay.'

(Third Person)

Neptune looked like she was in a daze and continued to look that way even though Nepgear was waving a pudding in her face.

"Neptune? Sis? Are you okay? Hello? Hello? Anyone in there? Gamindustri to Neptune? Come in Neptune?"

Neptune relaxed and closed her eyes which had Nepgear concerned so she looked to Histoire. "Any idea?"

Histoire frowned as she tried to think. "This is brand new to me Nepgear, I don't even know if anything exists in the database...Lemme check. It would have to be..."

Three seconds later...

"Something to do with the telepathic link she has with someone who used to be on Gamindustri soil... A Traveller you might say...Someone who used to be here...It'll take 3 hours before I have all the data ready."

Nepgear sighed and retracted the pudding from Neptune and headed to the kitchen, "Okay... I'll put this pudding back until Neptune recovers...Can't have it go warm."

Histoire nodded and looked to Neptune. "Neptune... I understand you have things you need to do but, can you please at least talk to us? It's not easy for-"

"For me."

Histoire looked to the door where Blanc was standing with IF next to her, alongside Compa who insisted.

"Welcome you three...I'm sorry, but Neptune's not in a good way right now. Can I ask you three to wait for a few more minutes? Nepgear's in the kitchen if you want to see her for a moment?"

Blanc looked to Neptune while IF and Compa stepped into the kitchen to chat to Nepgear.

"Neptune."

Blanc walked over to Neptune despite Histoire attempting to stop her with flailed arms and whatnot. Blanc half glared at Histoire which stopped her from moving.

(Neptune's mind)

'Miss...Miss Neptune?'

'Ram. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, it's a little difficult to get used to this place... I feel like I'm actually growing up here.'

'That's the thing there Ram, over there you will be not as much a CPU Candidate who can't age. You're more like a young girl now who CAN age and eventually will...Yeah...You know the rest.'

'Is my sister there?'

'Yeah. What would you like me to say to her?'

'That I love her. Please.'

'Consider it done. And Ram?'

'Yeah?'

'I'll visit tomorrow... It sounds like your new dimension moves a lot faster then ours. I'll bring Blanc if I can.'

'That'd be sweet. Anyway, I have to go now. I've met the Organic who told me I can have visitors whenever... It's rather nice here, Karen's a little like you as well for some reason...'

'Eheheh. Well, I'll see you soon Kid.'

'MOU, always calling me a kid!'

'Bye bye.'

'Cya.'

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
